Fiercely Enthralled
by Solain Rhyo
Summary: After years of longing for passion unattainable, she finally realizes that not everyone is what they seem. TAKE THE RATING SERIOUSLY.


She cannot believe this is happening to her.

I can see it clearly in the mirrored depths of her chocolate colored eyes; fear, disbelief, anguish. It is hard for her to fathom that I, the one she has yearned for, the one she has trusted for so long, could be capable of something like ... _this_.

Her surprise is something to be savored. It adds a delectable ingredient to this mix, and I intend to enjoy it to the full extent. I shift my body, which is entangled with hers, and close my eyes at the feel of her soft skin, slick with sweat and other, more ... _intimate _things, sliding against mine. She whimpers, and I feel the momentary tensing of her body as she struggles against her restraints. The fact that she fights excites me, and I feel the first stirrings of desire make me harden, make me lengthen, where I am still buried inside her. She stills at this, knowing what is to come, and I feel my heart begin to race.

"Please," she pleads almost voicelessly. Does she know what the plaintive despair in that one word does to me? I move slightly, pushing, and smile as she winces. She knows now.

I let my head fall forward until it rests in the hollow between her breasts, and turning rest my ear against her skin. I can hear and feel now the labored thundering of her heart, and my own frantic pulse begins to synchronize itself with hers. When I raise my gaze, I find that she is crying, silent tears that trace glittering paths down her pale cheeks. I am enthralled by the sight, and so I lift myself slightly on one arm, and lean down to lick them away. The taste is sublime! Suddenly my breathing quickens, and I cannot deny my state any further. I am now thoroughly aroused.

Before the finale there is something I must do, something to make this experience all the more exquisite. With my free arm I reach blindly to the side, to the bedside table, and my fingers close unerringly on the thin etched handle of my blade. I bring it over slowly, watching as the light glinting of the materia set into the pommel catches her attention; she moans low in her throat, and struggles once again. Unwittingly, her actions cause muscles set low in her body and encompassing a prominent piece of me to tighten, and I do not bother to stifle the groan of utter pleasure that runs through me.

She stills at the sound, realizing too late that any resistance, in our intertwined positions, will serve only to heighten my arousal. Calming myself, preserving rational thought, I bring the knife about to rest against the pulse point in her neck. She watches me with wide, shimmering eyes, and I can see myself reflected in their depths. For a moment we remain thus, locked in a visual hold; I strike quickly, with a deft flick of the wrist, and her breath leaves her in a low hiss of pain.

It is only a small wound, set directly in the center of her chest in a straight line, but it is deep enough to supply me with that which I crave. I toss the knife aside and begin the feast, allowing my tongue to dance intricately along the edge of slice, shuddering as the heady, coppery taste invades my mouth. She is fighting again, with more fervor, but I am beyond noticing. Like a cat denied milk, I lap at the crimson ambrosia, and when there is no more I fasten my lips to the wound and begin to suck gently. She is crying out now, screaming, but there is no one to hear her. Sated at last, I allow my eyes to meet her own, and thrust hard into her, just once, to make a statement. Her breath hitches, and she closes her eyes, almost as if I'd given her pleasure.

I know otherwise.

"Cloud," She pants, the exertion of her continuous struggling causing her to weaken ever more, "Why ...?"

I flex my body, force myself deeper inside her, and there is nothing gentle about the movement. Her choked sob incites my blood to flame, and I reply in the softest of whispers, "I thought, Tifa, that this is what you wanted."

**A/N: **I have **NO** idea where this came from. I wanted to write a one shot, and so I sat down and then ... this ... appeared. So, I apologize to any and all who were offended, but you can't say I didn't warn you. This is the first time I've **EVER **written anything remotely like this. I think I'm still blushing ....


End file.
